


The Cold and Dark

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, lmao we love dumbasses!!!, yeah they gay and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz get stuck in a cold, small room together.





	The Cold and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah no idea what this is but YEET. Lmao also not beta read so I’m so sorry about spelling errors.

Ok so this adventure hadn’t gone great. First, her sonic had stopped working which, was annoying but, that’s never stopped her. Then the fam got split up and now she and Yaz were stuck in some prison together. Small rooms usually couldn’t contain the Doctor but this one was able too.

“If only my sonic...” the Doctor trailed off as she tried to work it again for the billionth time. Sparks flew out of it. Yaz smiles to herself. Seeing the Doctor flustered was entertaining no matter the situation. And even in this one, it seemed to perk her up. But the Doctor did that no matter what was going on. Ever since she had joined the Doctor on her travels, her admiration for the woman grew and grew, until it wasn’t even admiration. It was... more. 

“Well that’s not going to work, MAYBE IF I-“ the Doctor was cut off by electric sound. Ok no, maybe Yaz wasn’t just in awe of this mad woman. Her heart beat faster when the Doctor was around, she became flustered anytime the Doctor even talked to her. She thought about her constantly. Ok yeah, she was in love. Yaz’s thoughts were cut off by a temperature shift, it was becoming colder.

“Why isn’t this... I’ve seen this before you know.” The Doctor said to Yaz.  
“You have?”  
“Yeah lots, it’s a basic security lock, it locks onto a specific DNA of a species, I don’t why I can’t crack it... usually I have my sonic, but I’ve done it before without.”  
“How have you done it without?” Asked Yaz smiling. Yaz loves to her the Doctor talk about past adventures.  
“Let’s... not get into that...” said the Doctor embarrassed. The temperature dropped more. Yaz was starting to become numb.  
“This door is really basic too, it’s like they weren’t expecting anything-“  
“Doctor-“  
“Big, like, like was just a hunting party for low criminals-“  
“Doctor!”  
“Then why would they have-“  
“DOCTOR!” The Doctor whipped around at her name.  
“D-doctor...” Yaz said through chatting teeth.  
“Oh! Oh come here.” The doctor say next to Yaz and put both her arm and jacket around her. Panic went through Yaz. The Doctor was very warm, and she smelled like, like machinery? And she could here her heartbeat, both of them. Yaz realised she was totally, and utterly, fucked. The Doctor has rested her head on top of Yaz’s.  
“You wanna warmer?” The Doctor asked after a minute.  
“A bit, thanks.” The Doctor didn’t move. In fact she pulled Yaz closer.  
“Uh Doctor? You can-“  
“I’m cold too Yaz. And I’m comfortable.”  
“But the door-“  
“I don’t think I can do anything. As much I hate to admit it, it’s bested me.” Yaz was comfortable too, the Doctor was surprisingly soft. She closed her eyes.

“Hey, wake up.” The Doctor whispered to Yaz.  
“Go... away...” The Doctor smiled. Yaz looked very comfortable asleep. She wished it could stay this way forever, Yasmin Khan, asleep laying on her. The Doctor played with her hair softly, she wished the two of them could do this, forever. She loved Yaz, more than she could ever know. Everything about her was perfect.  
“I love you.” The Doctor whispered out loud, thinking Yaz was asleep.  
“What.” Yaz bolted up. Oh god.  
“Oh hi Yaz, glad to see your awake! We can-“  
“What did you just say?” Yaz looked panicked. Had the Doctor just confessed to her?  
“What do you-“  
“You know what I mean.” The Doctor went red.  
“I- uh- I’m not very good at this-“  
“You mean to say, that you, like me?”  
“I- yeah...” Yaz almost had a heart attack. This whole time, the Doctor has like her, and she’s just never said.  
“I’m so sorry-“ the Doctor was cut off by Yaz. The kiss was kind of a surprise, at first, but the Doctor sunk into it immediately. Yaz was, a good kisser. Her lips were rather rough, but that didn’t matter.  
“Oh.” Was all the Doctor had to say afterwards. Yaz hugged her, hard.  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
